


Support

by AutisticWriter



Series: Autism Acceptance Month [28]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Agender Character, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Creative Challenge, Autistic Ruby (Steven Universe), Canon Queer Relationship, Double Drabble, Fluff, Other, Supportive Sapphire (Steven Universe), Tumblr Prompt, autism acceptance month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Sapphire is the caring partner Ruby needs and loves.[Prompt 24: Support]





	Support

Ruby and Sapphire often struggle to cope when they are apart. They have been fused for thousands of years, always together; and their fusion, Garnet, is literally kept together by their love. So it can be a shock when they unfuse and spend time apart. They both struggle with this, but it hits Ruby particularly hard.

She loses the constant support of her partner, the support Sapphire’s constant presence gives her when she struggles with sensory issues, and she loses the use of Sapphire’s future vision, something that gives her a lot of comfort when she is feeling distressed, because going into situations when she knows the outcome is much more calming. Basically, she loses Sapphire, and Ruby struggles without her.

But she loves being with Sapphire, whether separated but spending time together, or fused as Garnet. Her partner is so strong and caring and beautiful, and Ruby is still honoured that Sapphire wanted to be with her. They have been together so long, and Ruby can’t imagine life without her.

And Sapphire is so supportive, knowing how to soothe Ruby when she is angry or help her through sensory issues. She is just the perfect partner. Ruby adores her.


End file.
